


Skinny Model

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eating Disorders, Fan Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-01
Updated: 2007-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A poem written about Pansey Parkinson from Draco's POV inspired by a comment made by Rowling a long, long time ago, but also wanting to address the comment she made in some manner.
Kudos: 3





	Skinny Model

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter. This poem was inspired by a post on Rowling's old site where she discusses the concerns one of the young actors brought regarding one of their female friends and eating disorders which led to a comment regarding Hermione and Pansy and how Hermione wasn't that kind of girl, but Pansy was.

I've watched many years  
I've watched very carefully  
I know what you are  
Though obviously you don't see it

No, you wouldn't see it  
No, not the truth at all  
You think you're so perfect  
You pureblood fool

So what is it that I see  
Perhaps that others don't  
That would make you imperfect  
That you would never believe

When you break a nail  
You dance cross common room floor  
Screaming like a banshee  
Until fixed someone spells it

You constantly tease all other girls  
About your oh so perfect figure  
But perhaps your just too skinny  
As the bones in your hand show

You've dared other Slytherin girls  
To fit your size of clothes  
Only to burst out laughing  
When with tears they rip them

Your teeth are clean white  
A perfect set of teeth  
But against that pale skin  
Your face is a pasty moon

Paleness for a Slytherin  
That definitely is an ideal  
But so much one looks ill  
And on the verge of death?

You don't bare your stomach  
To sometimes get looks  
For isn't that what girls  
From other houses do?

We purebloods do like to stare  
Pretty you definitely are  
But also ridiculous at the same  
Yet you will never see this

You gaze through magazines  
Talking about the latest trend  
They're the only thing you read  
It's no wonder you fail school

And in them are your role models  
Girls and women just like you  
You all think your pretty  
But in reality, your just bone skinny models


End file.
